The Valentine's Dance
by ecrire.claustrum
Summary: The school dance is coming up, and neither Gilbert nor Matthew have a date. Not one to openly show his "pansy-ass feelings" for the blonde, Gilbert comes up with the brilliant plan of suggesting they go stag together. AU and dominant Matthew.


**This was written for the PrussiaxCanada Valentine Exchange on livejournal. The prompts were an alternate universe where Matthew is dominant and Matthew and Gilbert doing that awkward "We're not in a relationship yet but we want to be" dance. I quite like how it turned out in the end.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia and its characters do not belong to me.**

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Gilbert could see the net only a couple of meters away. It was a clear path with no one in sight. He grinned and tightened his grip on the hockey stick, making sure he kept careful control of the puck. This was it, just a little closer and he could shoot. Then the puck would make it in, his team would win, and everyone would know that he really could do anything. Just a little closer and…

WHAM

A figure that seemed to appear out of nowhere came up on his right and body slammed him into the wall. He felt the hockey stick leave his hand as his head collided with the safety glass. From under the body that pinned him to the wall Gilbert could hear the cheers of the other team when another player stole the puck.

Suddenly, the pressing weight of the body on him disappeared and Gilbert peeled himself off the wall. He groaned, both from pain and frustration over the lost opportunity. "I swear," he muttered to himself, "whoever did that will get his ass whooped so hard…"

"Good game, eh?" came a voice. Gilbert looked up to find Matthew with his helmet tucked under one arm.

"Sure Matt, if you call being body slammed into the fucking wall a good game." Gilbert retorted, ignoring the fluttering feeling he got in his stomach whenever he saw the blond. So it was him that had slammed him to the wall. Gilbert shook the thought of Matthew's body on his away. Now was not the time.

"Oh c'mon Gil, you can take it, can't you?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Of course I can! Someone as awesome as me doesn't get scratched from a tiny guy like you body slamming me so easily. I'm just pissed it stopped my game winning goal."

"Just be glad Ivan hadn't got to you first." Matthew glanced over at the tall Russian who was currently chatting with another player. "I don't think any amount of awesome would be able to withstand him."

Gilbert's pride took over. "You dare doubt me? I could take him on!"

"I don't know, he's a big guy,' Matthew replied "He could give you a nasty black eye, and I don't think your date to the dance would appreciate that."

At the mention of 'date' Gilbert flushed a light pink. Turning his face away from the blond he muttered "I don't have one."

Matthew's eyes boggled. "What? You don't? But what happened to all that talk of girls falling to their knees at your awesome presence?"

"Yeah, well, I guess they were too intimidated by me to ask." He replied, trying to wave it off. "What about you?" he asked, quickly directing the subject away from him "Do you have a date to the dance?"

It was Matthew's turn to blush. "Eh? No, I don't. A couple people have asked but I wasn't really into it…"

"Was it the Cuban and the one with the weird hair?" Gilbert asked. He tried not to sound as annoyed as he felt. Those two freaks were always hanging around Matthew.

"Yeah," Matthew scratched the back of his neck, "but I had to say no. They're just friends to me, you know?"

Hoping the relief wasn't too obvious on his face, Gilbert nodded. "Well, you know," he began "since you don't have a date, and I don't have a date, we could…well, uh…"

"Why Gil, are you trying to ask me to the school dance?" Matthew grinned and bit back a laugh when his friend sputtered.

"W-what? Like I would do a pansy-ass thing like that! I don't do the asking, I _get_ asked!" Gilbert huffed. "I was just going to _suggest_ that we go to the dance together stag. You know, two friends going together dateless. The dance's tomorrow and there's no way we'd get dates."

Matthew thought about it. "Sure," he said "Why not? Sounds like fun."

"That's the spirit, Matt!" Gilbert clapped him on the back, silently congratulating himself for being so subtle.

"Guess I can finally wear that tux." Matthew laughed. "Now we better get off the ice. The Zamboni's gonna come on any minute now."

"Sweet! Think I can ride it?"

"We'll see, Gil, we'll see."

-----

Gilbert was in a good mood for the rest of the night and into the morning. Instead of walking into first period tired and disgruntled, he practically bounced in with a smile on his face and took a seat with no fuss or disruption. The teacher looked at him in shock but said nothing, deciding that it was best to just enjoy the pleasant change. His good mood continued for the rest of the day and Francis decided to ask what the sudden change in attitude was about when he found his hair being playfully ruffled at lunch.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Gilbert asked as he took a seat at the usual lunch table.

"You've been in a ridiculously good mood all morning." Francis replied while running his hands through his hair in an effort to fix it.

"You didn't make a single sarcastic comment during science class." Antonio said with a mouthful of tomato. "The teachers seem to think you're up to something."

Gilbert snorted. "Now why would they think that? Alright, alright," he said at the look on his friends' faces "But I swear I'm not planning anything this time! You know I'd let you guys in on it."

"Still, this mood of yours is unlike you." Francis raised an eyebrow. "Did something good happen to you?"

"Got body slammed into the wall at practice today." he said "Does that count?" Although Francis and Antonio were his best friends, Gilbert hadn't told them about his feelings towards Matthew. He himself wasn't sure when they had developed. One day he'd been joking around with the blond and when the two laughed Gilbert happened to glance over at him. It was like looking at Matthew with different eyes. His soft blond hair, skin as pale as snow, and purple eyes shining. From that point on Gilbert knew he'd fallen for him, but he wasn't about to tell anyone, lest it ruin his awesome image.

"Ah, the physical side of hockey," Francis sighed "the only reason I ever come to your games. Handsome, strong men slamming each other into the walls while gripping long sticks…"

"Ugh! We get it!" Gilbert interrupted, trying not to gag while Antonio laughed.

"Just like you to see the beauty of the sport, Francis." Antonio chuckled. He turned to Gilbert. "So who body slammed you?"

The memory of Matthew's body pressed against his flooded Gilbert's mind. He hastily shooed the thoughts away and replied "Matt, he did."

"You could never tell how fierce of a player he is just by looking at him," Francis said "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Hey you guys, sorry I'm late!" As though summoned by the sound of his name, Matthew came rushing into the cafeteria. "I was stuck in cooking class. Arthur was assigned as my partner again and I had to help him clean up the mess he made."

"As much as he needs those classes, perhaps Arthur should just stick to the embroidery club." Francis laughed as Matthew gave a weak smile.

"He was doing so well, though!" Matthew argued "If only he hadn't added so much baking soda…"

"Hey! Alfred!" a voice called from across the cafeteria. The group turned and saw Ismael, the rough and tough Cuban, stalking over towards them and glaring at Matthew. "I know it was you who filled my gym locker with marbles! You trying to start a fight?" he growled and drew back a fist.

Instinctively, Matthew grabbed the Cuban's wrist before he could do anything. He held it firmly in place to stop him from punching. "No! Ismael, it's me! Matthew!"

Ismael furrowed his brows, studying the blond in front of him. Slowly, realization dawned on his face and he turned a bright red. "M-Matt!" he choked out and lowered his hand. "Man, I'm so sorry! You look so much like that ass--, you brother from afar!"

"It's alright Ismael, happens all the time."

"No, it's not alright! Let me make it up to you. How's about I buy you some ice cream? They've got some decent flavours in the cafeteria."

"Hey," said Gilbert "Matt's supposed to be sitting with us so I think –"

"Sure thing," interrupted Matthew. "Sounds good to me." He gave Ismael a small smile before turning to Gilbert. "So I'll pick you up at 6:00 tonight, okay? You better be ready because I'm not waiting." He smiled at his friend and began to walk off with Ismael, leaving Gilbert sputtering and trying not to blush.

"Who said that you had to pick me up? I'm not some kind of girl! Hey! Matthew Williams are you listening to me?!" Gilbert shouted at the blond who ignored him.

While Gilbert was shouting and Antonio laughing, Francis was watching the scene with interest. He was a very observant man, especially if it came to matters of love. He'd seen how Gilbert's fist had clenched when Ismael stalked towards Matthew, and how much angrier he'd gotten when he asked him to have an ice cream. Most of all, he noticed that Gilbert's face would always turn the slightest pink when Matthew was around. Francis smiled to himself. Oh, this was going to be fun.

"Matthew's quite good looking, isn't he?" Francis said to no one in particular. Gilbert and Antonio stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Sure," Antonio was the first to answer "but not as cute as a certain little tomato I know."

"What's with the sudden comment?" Gilbert narrowed his eyes at the Frenchman who smiled innocently back at him.

"The thought just crossed my mind, is all. I mean, sure he looks a lot like Alfred…"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Gilbert interjected. "He looks nothing like that idiot! Matt's eyes are a more purplish colour, and his hair is longer. Alfred looks and acts like he was dropped on his head when he was a baby while Matt looks…he looks…"

Francis smiled as Gilbert struggled to find the words. "Of course, of course." he nodded "I've noticed, and others have noticed it too. Like Ismael. Did you see how quickly his personality switched when re realized it was Matthew? And how he coaxed him into joining him for ice cream? Seems like Matthew's got an admirer."

"Admirer?" Gilbert repeated.

"Yes, though he doesn't seem interested in him. Although, someone is bound to pique his interest at the dance." He gave Gilbert a knowing smile. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he walked out of the dance with a special someone."

Gilbert didn't say anything for a while, just stared at Francis as the words sank in. Matthew with someone else? His mind couldn't wrap around it. When Francis cleared his throat Gilbert snapped out of his reverie. "I need to head to class early. I'll see you guys." Without another word he gathered up his things and left, deep in thought.

After Gilbert disappeared from view Antonio said "He sure is acting strange. Think he's sick or something?"

"Perhaps," Francis replied with a small smile "he's just a little love sick."

-----

Gilbert pulled open a dresser drawer. He dug around, pulling pieces of clothing out and tossing them to the ground. Nothing. He glanced at the clock. Ten minutes to six. He cursed and hastily tugged another one open.

"LUDWIG!" he yelled down the stairs. "CAN I BORROW YOUR TUX?"

There was an audible sigh followed by "Why?"

"BECAUSE," Gilbert hopped down the stairs and into the living room. "I'm going to the dance tonight and don't have anything to wear."

Ludwig looked up from the couch and raised an eyebrow. "You're going to the school dance? With who?"

"Does it matter? Look, let me borrow it for the night. I'll keep it clean and whatever."

"Fine, fine." Ludwig sighed. "Go ahead. I'm staying home with Feliciano anyway."

"Sweet! Thanks, Luddy!" Gilbert ruffled his brother's neat hair and rushed back up the stairs. Ludwig may be a little bigger than he was, but Gilbert was sure the tux would fit him fine. It was a couple years old and was getting small on Ludwig anyway. He'd just put the shirt on when the doorbell rang.

"Gilbert! Matthew's here to pick you up!" Ludwig called from the downstairs entryway.

"Shit!" Gilbert hastily tugged on the jacket and shouted back "GIVE ME A MINUTE."

Quickly adjusting his necktie and running his fingers through his hair, Gilbert gave himself one last look in the mirror before deciding he was at his most awesome. He went down the stairs to meet his brother and Matthew.

"It's five after." Matthew said when he saw his friend.

"Hey, you still waited." Gilbert grinned.

Matthew laughed and teased "Only because you asked so nicely."

"Well, we better get going." Gilbert turned to Ludwig, who was still standing there. "I'll be back whenever."

Ludwig nodded. "Have fun with your date, brother."

"H-he's not my date! We're going stag! Single!" Gilbert blushed and hurried Matthew out the door "C'mon Matt, time's a wasting." With a final glare at his smirking brother, Gilbert shut the door and left.

-----

When the two reached the school gymnasium the dance was already well on its way. It seemed as though everyone in the school was there, from the local cross dresser and his date to Antonio with his bad tempered boyfriend. Gilbert and Matthew stood by the food table, watching the happy couples dance around them.

"So," Gilbert began, breaking the awkward silence. "Nice dance, huh?"

"Pretty good, eh," Matthew agreed, his eyes following the dancers on the floor.

Gilbert turned to face the blond. He watched him carefully, red eyes trained on his form tracing the gentle lines of his face and lean form. Though he would never consider himself a softie, he couldn't deny the throb of his heart at the sight of Matthew in front of him.

"_Matthew's quite good looking, isn't he?"_ Francis' words from earlier echoed in his head. _"I wouldn't be surprised if he walked out of the dance with a special someone."_

Matthew _was_ good looking, Gilbert thought, especially tonight. Gilbert was amazed no one else had asked him. Instead of going to the dance with a cute girl of even Ismael, Matthew had chosen to go with him, though only as friends.

"Friends," Gilbert whispered "Maybe it's all I can hope for."

"Eh? You say something, Gil?"

Gilbert shook his head. "Nah, just talking to myself."

Matthew studied his friend closely before turning his gaze back to the dance floor. "Let's dance."

"W-what?" Gilbert looked at him in shock.

"I said let's dance." Matthew turned and smiled at him. "C'mon, it's no fun just standing around."

"Alright, sure," Gilbert replied after a moment. He followed Matthew onto the dance floor, ignoring how his heart beat had sped up. The two wove their way through the dancers to the middle of the floor. Matthew began to dance to the upbeat music, Gilbert doing his own moves.

The music changed from the upbeat tune to a slower melody. Matthew and Gilbert stopped their dancing as the couples all around them moved closer together.

"Let's go get a drink or something…" Gilbert said, wanting to get away from the happy couples and sappy music. He began to leave the floor but turned to find Matthew hadn't moved. "Matt?"

Matthew looked him in the eye, deep red meeting shining purple. "Gilbert," he said, extending a hand "will you give me this dance?"

Gilbert swore his heart stopped for a minute. He nodded wordlessly and took Matthew's hand. The two awkwardly placed their hands on each others shoulders and swayed together to the music. Neither could look each other in the eye.

"Why'd you suddenly ask me like that?" Gilbert blurted out.

"I don't know," Matthew replied after a moment, not looking at him "Something told me to, I guess."

"That sounds like something from a cheesy chick flick." Gilbert snorted.

Matthew laughed. "Guess I'm going soft."

"You've always been soft. At least compared to the awesome me." Gilbert teased.

"Yeah? Then how'd I body slam you yesterday and stop your goal?"

"A fluke," Gilbert replied, puffing out his chest. "I wasn't giving it my hundred percent. Otherwise, you'd never be able to get through a tough rock like me."

"Tough rock, eh?" Matthew smirked "Then why are you blushing?"

Gilbert hadn't even noticed that he was blushing. "No I'm not!"

"Yes you are." Matthew laughed and poked his cheek. "See? Ooh, now you're blushing some more!"

"Shut up," Gilbert shook Matthew's finger away from his cheek. "Your face's pretty pink too."

Matthew placed his hand back on Gilbert's shoulder and smiled at him. "So the awesome Gil has a soft side after all."

"Don't spread it around."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Matthew smiled. "Maybe I can see more of this elusive soft side of yours?"

Gilbert stared at the blond speechless for a moment before smirking. "Why Matt, are you trying to ask me out?"

Matthew laughed before answering "Yes, Gil, I am."

The two continued to dance together in the gymnasium, holding each other close. Francis' words echoed in Gilbert's head once again.

"_I wouldn't be surprised if he walked out of the dance with a special someone."_

Gilbert looked at Matthew, who gave him a radiant smile.

"Damn straight, Francis. Damn straight."

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**Dominant Mattie with Gilbert still being his awesome self. I hope I got that right. **

**Now, do me a favour and hit that review button! **


End file.
